Homura, Daughter Of Time
by Fleesfire123
Summary: Homura Akemi has no known parents and is always on her own to do as she pleases, right? Not exactly... She does have a father, and he's a demon. But not just any demon, he's the king of time, Mephisto Pheles, though Homura isn't aware of who her father truly is. /Thanks to Yume Sekaii for giving me permission to write this story and image cover was not created by me./
1. Chap1- A Last Rewind

**/I had to receive permission to write this story, so thanks to Yume Sekaii for letting me write this. Here is the link to their profile. u/4572870/Yume-Sekaii And here is the link to the story that they originally wrote that inspired me to write this story in the first place. s/9160514/1/The-Daughter-of-Time Thank you Yume Sekaii!/**

It was that day again, March the 16th. The day Homura Akemi kept repeating over and over again for one specific person, only to change her fate from becoming a bad one. Only Homura had the power to go back and restart the month every time Madoka lost her way, so Homura saw that it was her responsibility to do so. Each time she made a new time-line the results only kept getting worse and worse, and the more she tried, the more it seemed like she may never be able to save Madoka. As she sat there and thought to herself she began to think about how presistent and determined Madoka was to save her own friends, which only made it more difficult for Homura.

Before her thoughts went too far on the matter, a nurse with light pink hair held up in two long curls with both ends attached to the back of her head along with a small white hat that had a red cross printed on the front of it walked into Homura's room and greeted her with a small warming smile. "Well, today is the day you leave! Aren't you excited Miss Akemi?" She said excitedly, trying her best to cheer-up her patient. Homura thought it was getting quite dull hearing the same enthusiasm every time she started a new timeline, but she had to deal with it, but that wasn't the negative to all of the repeating, so she knew she had to put up with it. Homura had already left the hospital more times then she could count and she wanted it to be over, not for herself, but for the sake of her friend Madoka.

But no one else knew that timelines were getting re-started every month, not even the Incubator, and that was how it was supposed to be. She somewhat felt alone since she could never tell anyone what was truly going on without it turning into complete chaos. Homura got up off the bed and only responded to her with a nod. The nurse walked up to Homura and handed her some clothes. "Here are your clothes for when you are ready to leave Miss Akemi. I hope you have a wonderful first day at your new school!" She clasped her hands together then left the room and Homura, leaving her to get dressed for school.

She changed her clothes with the thought in mind of if she'd finally save her friend this time and how she'd do it, or if she'd have to do re-do another timeline. After the nurse had left, Homura felt a light draft going through the room. She looked around the room and noticed an open window, but she was very uncertain of why the window was even open in the first place. Homura hadn't opened it. There was no need to. 'Did the nurse open the window?' She thought to herself before she walked towards it. The white curtains slowly swayed in the air that was flowing inside the room. Homura decided to close the window, but cautiously walked towards it.

She always had to be on her guard, mostly because of the white fluffy Incubator that she hated more then anything she had encounter within her lifetime, all except one person. She pulled back the left side of the curtain and saw who she had least expected to find in the window, if finding anyone. Mephisto Pheles, Homura's father. The only thing she hated more then the Incubator. Homura stared at the True Cross principal and tried to wrap her brain around why her father was sitting in the window of her hospital room. Sure, he visited the first two or three timelines while she was in the hospital, but he didn't visit often in those timelines either.

He was always busy with his work and never giving Homura a straight answer of what exactly what he was doing. Homura always had her suspicions, mostly because of the way he acted and his choice of clothing. Mephisto held on to the rim of his hat with his right hand to keep it from getting blown away by the wind's force as he kept his usually sharp toothed grin on his face. Homura frowned at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked bluntly. Mephisto chuckled to himself and climbed into the room. "Your father doesn't get a _'Hello'_ or a _'Welcome'_?" He said to Homura, teasingly. Homura turned away and started walking towards the door, ignoring his question.

"You should know by now that I hardly see you as a father. More of an elder, or a relative of some sort." The purple haired demon walked up behind Homura and grabbed her wrist, trying to keep her in place. "Well, that was awfully rude." Homura quickly pulled back and gave him a cold glare. "What do you want anyway, and why should I care?" Mephisto sat down on the bed next that was next to them and crossed his legs. "That depends on if you find your friend of any importance." He replied in a dark tone.

Homura gasped at the thought of the topic, which only made her even more angry. " **What do you want with Madoka?!** If you try to do **_ANYTHING_** to hurt her, I swear that I-" He sighed as if to interrupt her, and then stared Homura straight in the eyes. "If you don't save Madoka in this timeline then I will have to prevent you from going back anymore." Homura gasped and tried her best to push Mephisto. "You **_can't_** stop me from saving Madoka! You don't have the power to!" She yelled, tears gathering in her eyes.

"You're not the only one with time magic. Where do you think magical girls get their magic from?" Homura wiped her tears away and blinked at her father confused. "It comes from the type of wish we make." Mephisto chuckled as he shook his head. "No. it comes from the girl's ambitions and goals. Your wording hardly has a say in it." "How do you know so much?" Homura asked. Mephisto got up off of the bed and started to walk out of the room. "I'll tell you all you need to know once we leave." He stopped before leaving the room and turned to grin at his daughter. "I can't let my sick daughter walk to school, now can I?~ I'll wait out here for you until you're done." He said with a wink, then left.


	2. Chap2- The Explanation

Homura and Mephisto walked towards the exit. Mephisto got a call and answered it, ignoring Homura as usual. She noticed he had a rather bitter look on his face, whether he was upset or disappointed was unusual for Homura. At least by seeing it directly on his face anyway. It was not like him to show emotions, feelings, or thoughts directly unless it was his excitement or curiosity. Homura was sure that she knew that about him more than anyone else due to living with him for about half of her life. At some point he had gotten really busy and didn't pay much attention to her after that, unless he didn't in the first place, but she was too young to notice it. After she had discovered the existence of magical girls and made the contract with the incubator to save Madoka, she really didn't care, aside the fact that she did get curious every now and then.

As they reached the exit and entered the vehicle Mephisto tried to end his call as quick as he could. Homura, losing her patience, called for her father's attention. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Mephisto smirked as he continued his phone conversation, obviously ignoring her. She leaned over and took the phone out of his hand. "What do you want from me after all these years?!" She yelled. Mephisto frowned and stared at her blankly. "Its not polite to take things from others without their permission, Homu." He stated. "Don't call me that! I'm not seven anymore!" The vehicle made a sharp turn and she fell out of her seat, dropping the phone in the process. Mephisto chuckled and offered to help her up. She glared at him for a moment then pushed herself up. "I'm sorry if I bothered you, but I had an important call I had to attend to." Homura sighed, rolling her eyes. "You always have _'Very important calls'..."_ She muttered. "Anyway, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, its about your constant time traveling. You see, its disrupting the balance of time and space itself. If this continues, timelines will begin to cross-over and will to alter reality. It may even start combining different worlds together after so long." Homura raised a brow at his statement. "Your point? You never seemed to care about the well-being of others, you only sit back and watch what happens, am I correct?" She pointed out. Mephisto only smirked with amusement at her statement. "Oh?~ But it isn't that way every time." He replied. "I'm mostly doing this so everything I find interesting doesn't disappear." Hearing his reasons only made her more curious. "Which would that be?" His smirk only got wider as his clasped his hands together. "Which would be the humans, of course!~" He exclaimed in his usual enthusiastic tone. "Of course it is..." She mumbled under her breath. "Anyway, do you really know more about the soul gems then I do? Or was that only to get my attention?"

Mephisto slowly leaned towards Homura and sighed. "I know more about them than anyone else, besides that demon of yours." He stated as he brushed his fingers through Homura's hair. She frowned and swatted his hand away. "You see, the Incubators have been around since the beginning. Kyubey is a demon that can take form in Assiah without needing a vessel. He keeps his form no matter where he goes. His kind feeds off the energy of young teenage girls by making a **'Contact'** with them. By forming this **'Contract'** you get a wish granted along with magical powers. But of course, every contract has its downfalls.'" Homura frowned. "You're telling me things that I already know." She huffed. "Yes, but do you know the **_true power_** of a Soul Gem?" He asked, somewhat impatiently. "The true power of the soul gems?" She echoed. "Exactly!~ You are curious, aren't you?" He asked, tapping his fingers on his seat. "What more could you know about them than I do?" She grumbled. "Its like I said earlier, I know a lot more about them than you think, Homu."

Homura rested her elbows on her knees and rested her face in the palm of her hands, sighing. "What _is_ the true power of the soul gems?" She didn't mind being taught this new information, it was by **_WHO_** is was that bothered her. "Why, I thought you'd _**never**_ ask!~" He exclaimed, raising his hands in the air as he did so. "You see, your magical powers aren't based on what you wished for, its based on what your _intentions_ are. Since you wished to save your friend from a terrible fate that occurred in the past, you obtained time manipulation powers. Some of your friends, their powers are pretty simple." He pointed in different directions as he explained. "And your feisty, pocky-loving friend, Kyoko, was it? Her magic seems to have worn thin long ago, and yet, it seems she could out-power even **_you_** if she put her mind to it. So, how do you intend to change fate _this_ time? Because after you complete this month, there's no going back. I'll have to prevent you from traveling back within this month whether you like it or not."

 **Homura didn't feel sadness or regret as to this would be her last chance.**

"How do I intend to change **FATE**?" She echoed as she lifted her head, giving her father a frown.

 **No, she only felt anger.**

"I'm going to save Madoka, that's how!" She yelled, staring into his eyes and he stared back. He was about to protest, but was interrupted by the driver. "Sir Faust, we've arrived at the school." Mephisto averted his gaze from Homura and looked out the window. "Oh my, how time flies when you're having a conversation." The driver got out of the car and proceeded to the back. "Homu, we'll see how it goes this time. But no matter if you save her or not, what's done is done." The door on Homura's side opened. She gathered her things and got out. She glanced at the driver, realizing how tall he actually was. He had raven black hair and red eyes and was wearing a black double breasted tailcoat along with white gloves. Homura thanked him then walked towards the school building. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief, but then she heard Mephisto calling from a distance. "Have a good day at school darling!~" She started to walk faster, not realizing that it had only amused her father even more. She clenched her fists as she heard the car drive away. "Asshole..." She cursed under her breath.

[By the way, I'm sorry if she seems out of character, but this is only to show her hatred towards 'her father' and she won't be like this unless he's around or if somebody mentions him in a conversation. AND IS IT BAD THAT I WOULD AGREE WITH SOMEONE IF THEY PAIRED MEPHISTO AND HOMURA?!]

 **{Damn, time sure can fly when you're having a conversation in a car, huh? I tried to make this a decent size without getting to a point where I'd have to cut off mid-chapter. And yes, I know… That's not how the Soul Gems work and 'The Different Story' says otherwise. But this is a Cross-over and Cross-overs always have bit of AU, along with Kyubey being a normal demon from Gehenna. Right? Right! Anyway, I know this took me FOREVER to get done, but I hardly have access to a computer and I've had writer's block, but enough with the excuses. I haven't quit ANY of any stories and I have plenty more in mind to start later. I just need to get these done first, at least ONE. Anyway, since I haven't updated: "The New Host, Rin" in so long, I'll try to have that one done next, then back through the loop. I also need to write that one better, so I'll be rewriting the chapters along the way, starting with one... Unfortunately, I didn't bring my book of 'The Different Story' with me, but I found a manga reader website and this is what it says: "The type of magic bestowed unto a magical girl, is directly related to the contents of the wish she was granted." And knowing what the actual book says, it means that your magic is determined based on what you wish for. Sayaka wished for someone to be healed, so she obtained healing powers. I'm hoping you get the point. I have gotten into some new things over the time I hadn't posted. Too many for me to remember and list all at once, but I'll try to put that on my Profile and if you guys have any ideas for Cross-overs, feel free to voice any opinions. Yes, it'd take me awhile to actually get the story written(Getting it posted is more of the problem...) if I decide to do it, but I don't plan on quitting these stories or any to come later, K?**

 **Well, bye my Nippah-chans and Luckys!~**

 **~Fleesfire123}}**


End file.
